Image
by Atharu
Summary: Aku tahu bahwa diriku hanya sebagai pengganti untukmu, bahkan aku pun tahu eksistensiku setara dengan bayangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa memelukmu.Kau menjadikanku tempatmu berpulang tanpa pernah meletakkan hatimu./Hinata hanya memandang datar punggung lebar yang telah pergi. Dari dulu akan seperti ini, lelaki itu hanya akan singgah tanpa pernah meletakkan hatinya.


**Doumo minna. Ini fanfic yang saya buat setelah lama sekali hiatus dari kegiatan tulis menulis fanfic.** **Huft- akhirnya saya bisa menulis fanfic one shot lagi setelah satu semester vakum. Hahaha. Benar-benar butuh perjuangan untuk kembali ke dunia per-fanfic-an, setelah menyelesaikan kuliah di semester ini saya jadi begitu menikmati kebebasan untuk jalan-jalan ke rumah teman. Ya hitung-hitung melepas penat setelah selama enam bulan harus melakukan praktikum dan menulis laporannya juga. Fix, rencana untuk kembali menulis jadi molor kayak kolor hehe gomen.**

 **Mungkin akan banyak typos atau gaya menulis saya yang berubah. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini sudah mainstream, sudah berjamuran di sana-sini, tapi bagimanapun juga saya sedang mood dalam menulis tema yang sedikit mengarah ke NTR. Hehehe. Daripada terlalu lama saya cuap-cuap seperti ini, silahkan para reader membacanya aja. Semoga reader dapat terhibur, jaaa.**

 **Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

 **Warning : typos, AU, Backstreet, hard theme, OOC, no Flame**

 **Rated : M (for language)**

 _ **Image**_

 **Aku tahu bahwa diriku hanya sebagai pengganti untukmu, bahkan aku pun tahu eksistensiku setara dengan bayangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa memelukmu.**

 **Kau menjadikanku tempatmu berpulang tanpa pernah meletakkan hatimu.**

 **Terkadang aku bertanya, apakah diriku masih layak untuk hidup?**

 **Namun kau memberiku keinginan untuk hidup. Keinginan bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi nyata di hatimu, Naruto-kun. Meskipun itu hanya khayalanku semata, aku tidak peduli.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit senja pagi membiaskan pendar cahaya kemerahan menggulung angkasa seperti permadahi sutra. Rumah kecil yang berada di kawasan kota kecil nampak lenggang. Taman dengan aneka jenis bunga masih menguncupkan kelopak mahkotanya, malu-malu untuk mengintip. Hujan yang semalam turun meninggalkan bau tanah dan embun yang menempel di atas kutikula daun dan di setiap kaca jendela.

Tangan putih susu mengusap jendela kamar yang buram lalu membukanya. Udara kamar yang hangat segerah berganti dengan udara sejuk pagi hari. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika udara dingin langsung menerjang tubuh polosnya yang hanya berlapis selimut. Cahaya matahari yang nampak mengintip di ufuk timur serta langit bersih tanpa awan menggulung membuatnya menerawang jauh ke sana, Hinata berharap bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari cerah meski masuk musim dingin.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Suara serak lelaki dewasa bertanya tepat di telinganya. Dagu wajah bersandar pada perpotongan leher sang wanita. Tubuhnya yang juga sama telanjangnya memeluk sosok wanita yang masih betah melihat langit. "Masih sangat pagi Hinata." Ungkapnya dengan kelopak mata hampir terpejam.

"Um'm, aku akan menyiapkan makanan." Pelukan hangat dilepas begitu saja, "Naruto-kun tidurlah kalau masih mengantuk. Jam kerjamu kan nanti siang." Selimut tebal di kembalikan ke ranjang, kemeja putih milik Naruto yang tersampir dipakai Hinata. Naruto menurut, pulang larut serta melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata membuatnya tidur pukul dua malam. Peer ranjang sedikit memantul ketika Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya hendak tidur. Bibir Hinata mengulum senyum tipis, meski sudah dewasa berkepala tiga nampaknya sifat Naruto masih sedikit kekanakan. Mau tak mau Hinata lah yang harus menyelimuti lelaki itu daripada masuk angin.

Tangan lembut mengelus wajah damai yang tertidur lagi, sedikit kecupan di bibir sebelum ia beranjak menyiapkan makanan dan air hangat untuk Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa meski tertidur namun mata beriris biru sempat mengintipnya di balik kelopak. Ia hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum tidur lagi.

.

.

Potongan sayur dimasukkan ke dalam panci yang berisi air mendidih. Bumbu rempah ikut dimasukkan dan diaduk menjadi satu sampai mengeluarkan aroma sup kaldu. Di sampingnya sudah matang daging sapi yang diolah menjadi steak dan juga ikan salmon yang dimasak sushi. Semua itu ia tata sendiri di meja persegi kecil berplitur coklat kayu. Sekarang tinggal menyiapkan air hangat untuk Naruto mandi.

Rak berisi banyak botol wewangian dipilah-pilah, Naruto yang bekerja sebagai dokter beberapa hari ini mengeluhkan padatnya jadwal operasi dan cek pasien. Dirinya sering merasakan leher dan punggungnya kram akibat sering duduk di kursi berjam-jam. Hinata memilih dua botol yang berbeda, mungkin aroma citrus dengan kakao bisa mengendurkan syaraf tegang Naruto. Kran air hangat memenuhi bak mandi, handuk dan baju mandi sudah disiapkan di gantungan baju.

Hinata melihat jam dinding yang menjukkan pukul delapan, itu artinya sudah waktunya bagi Naruto untuk bangun, mandi dan sarapan. Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi, dilihatnya Naruto masih bergumul dengan selimut dan guling. Wanita berambut indigo panjang itu duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati bagaimana rupawannya wajah lelaki yang sangat berarti baginya.

Telpon biru milik Naruto yang berada di atas nakas bergetar, Hinata mengambilnya dan melihat isi di dalamnya. Bukannya lancang, tapi Naruto sendiri yang pernah berkata tak keberatan jika dirinya melihat isi telponnya. Kedua mata mutiara itu melihat ada 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 30 pesan belum terbaca. Tombol tengah ditekan pelan membuka salah satu pesan.

'from my cherry'

Foto profil si pengirirm otomatis terpampang di layar menunjukkan wanita berambut merah jambu mengenakan gaun putih pengantin tersenyum lebar di bawah guyuran kelopak bunga Sakura. Hinata tahu siapa wanita itu. Seorang wanita berstatus sosial dan berpendidikan tinggi lengkap dengan wajah cantik yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Sakura, istri sah dari lelaki yang kini masih tidur di ranjangnya.

'Meski kau bekerja keras jangan lupa untuk makan.'

Sangat singkat tapi Hinata mampu merasakan rasa cinta dari setiap kata-katanya. Ia menghelah napas panjang. Hatinya seolah tersengat listrik tajam. Seharusnya ia sadar akan posisinya yang hanya sebagai pasien pribadi dan ditampung oleh Naruto. Dan kini, ia malah menjadi benalu yang tidak tahu malu. Menumpang hidup pada Naruto bahkan mulai berangan-angan untuk memilikinya seorang diri. Desah kesewa terdengar, ada dokrin moral yang ia dobrak.

Sedikit gemetar tangan Hinata mengembalikan alat komunikasi itu ke tempat semula. Saat ini lebih baik ia membangunkan lelaki dewasa yang masih memejamkan mata. "Naruto-kun bangunlah." Bahu kokoh ditepuk pelan, surai blonde yang menutupi kening disisir ke belakang dan ke samping.

Naruto mengerang merasakan bahunya diguncang beberapa kali. Matanya membuka sedikit namun belum mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang terlalu silau. Siluet wanita cantik nampak tepat di depan mata. Rambut indigo panjang, bibir merah kecil, iris putih mutiara dan pipi lembut yang sering dikecup. Otot wajah ditarik saling menyamping tersenyum, Naruto sangat kenal dengan siapa orang itu. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh sintal milik Hinata lalu menggulingkannya ke samping.

"Na-naruto-kun. . ."

"Ssstt, diamlah. Hanya lima menit." Hidung mancung membauhi wangi lavender yang menguar, pelukan dieratkan seperti rantai yang mengikat.

Kepala Hinata menyandar pada dada bidang yang terekpos. Kadang ia berpikir dirinyalah yang paling dicintai oleh Naruto, dirinyalah yang selalu akan memberikan tempat untuk Naruto jika lelaki itu sedang dalam keresahan. Tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa salah. Terutama hubungan gelap ini. Bukankah ini sama saja dengan perselingkuhan dan dirinyalah yang menjadi pihak perusak? Bukan berarti semua perhatian yang Naruto berikan padanya adalah bentuk afeksi seorang lelaki pada perempuan, bisa saja hanya bentuk rasa kasihan akan dirinya yang hidup sebatang kara. Hinata tersenyum masam memikirkannya.

"Tadi Sakura-san menelpon dan mengirim Naruto-kun pesan."

Secara reflek Naruto bangkit dari ranjang, menjauhkan Hinata dari tubuhnya lalu mengambil telpon genggamnya dan buru-buru memakai pakaiannya yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam almari. "Hinata aku pergi dulu." Jas putih yang sudah ditata rapi oleh Hinata disampirkan di lengan. Kunci mobil dan telepon genggam disambar dari atas nakas. Naruto nampak buru-buru, ia bahkan lupa tidak mengancingkan kancing kemeja atas. Hinata maklum, bagaimana pun juga semalam Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Punggung lebar yang telah pergi hanya dipandang datar. Dari dulu akan seperti ini, lelaki itu hanya akan singgah tanpa pernah meletakkan hatinya. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang banyak dan air hangat." Hinata bukan wanita kuat yang tidak akan menangis jika hatinya terasa sakit. Mencintai seseorang secara sepihak memang beresiko menyakiti hati, apalagi dengan orang yang telah berumah tangga, tentu akan mematahkan hati. Pada akhirnya dialah yang harus ditinggal sendiri.

.

.

Awan mendung mulai saling mengumpal membentuk gumpalan awan tebal Cumulusnimbus. Pagi hari yang cerah secara mendadak bisa berubah badai petir kapanpun. Seharusnya Hinata melihat perkiraan cuaca yang disiarkan di televisi bahwa kemungkinan akan ada hujan badai, dan Hinata menyesal terlalu terburu-buru pergi ke toko buku di tengah kota tanpa melihat dulu perkiraan cuaca tersebut. Belum lagi kereta yang akan membawanya pulang sudah pergi 15 menit yang lalu. Hujan deras tanpa payung, Hinata hanya bisa berdiri di depan emperan toko berharap hujan segera reda meski ia tahu bahwa akan sangat lama.

Gemuruh petir saling bersahut di langit kelabu. Orang-orang mulai mencari tempat berteduh, kebanyakan masuk ke restoran sekalian ingin memesan secangkir minuman hangat. Awalnya Hinata juga akan seperti itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya membawa uang pas untuk membeli buku dan naik kereta pulang. Praktis Hinata hanya berdiam diri di tempat tanpa tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." Teringat dengan sosok yang selama ini senantiasa menemaninya, Hinata segerah mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku. Memencet satu-satunya nomer yang ada di kontak berharap agar Naruto mau menjemputnya. Tapi, Hinata mengurungkannya. Dia teringat bahwa Naruto pasti sedang sibuk bekerja atau mungkin sedang bersama istri yang dicintainya duduk berdua dengan meminum secangkir coklat panas.

"Aku tidak boleh mengganggunya." Ponsel putih kembali dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Menunggu seorang diri sudah sering ia alami. Hujan yang disertai angin kencang menerpah tubuh Hinata yang hanya berlindung di bawah naungan besi platfon sempit. Jalan yang lenggang oleh kendaraan, sebuah sedan hitam yang amat dikenal Hinata melewatinya dan berhenti di depan sebuah restoran seberang jalan. Hinata sangat hafal siapa pemilik dari mobil itu. Sesosok lelaki tinggi berambut kuning mencolok keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam restoran. Berjalan tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang wajahnya mirip dengan foto profil milik istri Naruto.

"N-naru. . ." Lidah Hinata keluh, tenggorokannya tercekat perih. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya memburam melihat ke depan. Sebisa mungkin Hinata mengatur napasnya seperti yang selama ini diajarkan oleh Naruto ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan tegang. "Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa akan seperti ini." Mata merah diusap kasar oleh kain wol yang ia kenakan. Meski hujan deras namun Hinata nekat memilih pulang. Menerobos tetesan hujan yang seperti rentetan tembakan tanpa tahu bahwa Naruto menoleh ke arah sebuah toko sepi yang ia yakin tadi melihat sosok seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang bermata mutiara.

Seolah takdir belum juga puas untuk mempermainkannya, tepat di persimpangan lampu merah Hinata melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sebuah truk besar menerobos lampu merah dan dalam kedipan mata truk itu langsung menghantam sebuah mobil kecil yang berlawanan arah hingga terjungkir dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Jantung Hinata mendetak keras, dadanya sakit bukan main sampai-sampai untuk mengambil pasokan udara ia harus megap-megap. Tas plastik berisi buku terjatuh di jalan dan basah terkena genangan air. Tungkai kaki Hinata berjalan mendekat meski gemetar. Suasana yang sepi mendadak ramai, sebuah kecelakaan maut telah terjadi di depannya. Bahkan genangan air hujanpun ternoda oleh pekatnya merah darah.

"Ti-dak," Bibir pucat itu bergumam. "Jangan– kumohon." Mata putih itu menatap horror mobil ringsek di depannya. Telingannya menangkap bunyi sirrene ambulans. Tubuh Hinata menggigil, sekelabat ingatan seram memenuhi pikirannya.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Hanabi-chan." Bunyi sirrene semakin mendekat, orang-orang mengitari mobil naas yang masih belum dievakuasi. "Go-gomen." Tangan itu mencengkram dadanya sendiri. Hinata mengingat semuanya sangat jelas sejelas ia melihat kecelakaan barusan.

Saat itu kota tengah lenggang karena hujan deras, warna putih lembut menumpuk di pinggir jalan. Ulang tahunnya yang tepat di musim dingin. Keinginannya untuk merayakan di luar rumah. Bagaimana Ayah, Ibu dan saudarinya bahagia akan rencana perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke 19 tahun. Semua hal itu normal tidak ada yang aneh sebelum ia mendengar teriakan dari Ibunya yang berbalik seolah hendak melindunginya. Ayahnya mencoba membanting setir namun terlambat karena mobil kecil mereka sudah masuk ke kolong gelap tempat enam roda besar mengigilas mobil mereka.

Hujan deras dengan kilat halilintar seperti mercusuar. Lampu merah di persimpangan jalan, sebuah truk yang dikendarai ugal-ugalan hingga bunyi sesama besi yang berbenturan. Suara derit ngilu itu terdengar berasal dari logam yang beradu dengan aspal. Bunyi tulang yang retak, bau anyir darah bercampur logam dingin. Tubuh Ayah dan Ibunya kaku, tertusuk kaca dengan darah yang terus mengucur, ada bagian dari tubuh mereka yang terpelintir jauh dari engsel. Kepala Hinata bermandi darah, dia masih sadar meski pandangannya kabur. Tangannya bergerak pelan mencoba meraih Ayah dan Ibunya. "Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." Suaranya lirih memanggil tanpa mendapat respon. Menoleh ke samping Hinata melihat tubuh adiknya yang meringkuk tergencet body mobil. "H-hanabi, tolong bukalah ma-mata kalian." Hinata ingin membangunkan ketiga keluarganya, namun apa daya. Tubuhnya pun sulit digerakkan karena terperangkap juga. Kakinya serasa mati rasa, pandangannya semakin mengabur karena darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya menutup kelopak mata. Suara orang-orang yang berusaha menolong dirinya dan keluarganya, bunyi bisik-bisik mengkasihani serta bunyi sirrene memekakkan telinga.

"TIDAKKKK!" Kejadian itu seperti terpatri di otaknya, masih membekas tanpa pernah tertutup meski sudah berlalu sejak setahun. Air hujan membasahi tubuh ringkih Hinata yang berlutut dan memegangi kepalanya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ia menangis seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Tak peduli dilihat banyak mata namun Hinata masih histeris. Seandainya ia tidak meminta untuk pergi keluar pasti sekarang ia masih bisa menikmati harumnya masakan Ibunya, belaian halus di kepala dari Ayahnya dan candaan usil adiknya. Sekarang ia sendiri tanpa siapapun.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku juga." Rambut lembab dijambak sampai rontok. "Kenapa kalian menghukumku seperti ini?" Wajah pucat ditampari sendiri. Hinata benar-benar melukai dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan dirinya atas insiden yang merenggut semua keluarganya.

"Hinata sadarlah!" Seseorang menahan tangannya untuk tidak lagi menarik rambut yang telah kusut.

"Jangan mendekat! Pergiii!" Kedua tangan kurus memukul dan mendorong siapapun yang mendekat. Obat dan gelas yang berada di atas nakas berserakan akibat hempasan tangan Hinata yang membabi-buta.

Suster berbaju putih menyodorkan sebuah suntikan bius, namun Naruto menolak. "Hinata ini aku Naruto. Sadarlah, kumohon." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang mulai tak terkontrol. Perutnya terkena tendangan atau pukulan, namun Naruto tetap mendekap Hinata, tak memperdulikan jika kuku-kuku Hinata telah mencakari kulitnya hingga terbentuk goresan merah melintang.

"Tidakk! Biarkan aku mati."

"TATAP AKU HINATA!" Naruto ikutan gusar, menangkup paksa wajah tirus Hinata dan memaksa untuk balas melihatnya. "Ini aku Naruto, tenanglah." Dua tangan berkulit tan merengkuh tubuh yang masih gemetar. Naruto selalu menghindari memberi obat bius atau penenang. "Lupakan semua itu, aku di sini bersamamu."

Mimpi buruk itu berlahan memudar, bukan lagi mobil ringsek dengan tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak lagi yang ia lihat. Mata lavender bergerak gelisah menangkap sosok Naruto berwujud nyata di depannya, memeluknya dan menempelkan kening mereka hingga saling bersentuhan. "Mereka meninggalkanku Naruto-kun." Jas putih diremat keras. Rasa sakit kehilangan itu belum sepenuhnya tertambal, masih ada bekas yang menganga lebar seolah tak menginjinkan Hinata untuk melupakannya sedikitpun. "Apa aku menjadi anak yang tidak baik?" Naruto menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Kenapa hanya aku yang masih hidup?"

"Mereka pasti senang melihat kau selamat." Punggung kecil diusap pelan, Naruto bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya kehilangan yang begitu besar hanya dari kata yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata yang gemetar. "Menangislah. Aku akan menemanimu." Ya, Naruto meyakinkan dirinya tidak akan meinggalkan perempuan berambut indigo panjang ini. Perempuan yang pada awalnya ia perlakukan seperti pasien-pasien yang lain namun entah sejak kapan dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan Hinata.

Katakanlah ia egois karena memberikan segala bentuk kasih serta kebaikan untuk menjerat Hinata, menjadikan dirinya satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan Hinata, memonopolinya dan mengurungnya dari sesuatu yang dinamakan kebebasan. Bahkan menjadikannya seorang wanita diusia yang belia. Naruto memejamkan mata, menyadari dia telah menyimpang dari kode etik seorang dokter, menyadari betapa brengseknya ia karena sejak pertama melihat mata putih unik yang dimiliki Hinata telah mampu membelah hatinya, mengiris setengah hatinya dari Sakura untuk merantai Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan ke dua belah pihak.

Hinata menggeleng, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang dokter yang selama ini menanganinya. "Kenapa kau sampai melakukan sejauh ini untukku?" Dua giok biru ditantang oleh manik putih yang kosong. "Jika dokter hanya mengasihaniku lebih baik pergilah."

Semua kebaikan Naruto bisa melenakan Hinata, membutakannya dari takdir yang sesungguhnya. Lelaki dengan senyum secerah matahari itu selalu dapat menerangi bagian tergelap dalam dirinya, namun Hinata tak boleh lagi bergantung pada lengan kokoh Naruto. Semakin Naruto menawarkan kebaikan maka akan semakin sulit bagi Hinata untuk lepas dari jerat pesona lelaki di depannya. Hinata tidak ingin merusak kehidupan rumah tangga dari lelaki yang dicintainya ini. Dia tidak lagi sanggup menjalin hubungan gelap seperti ini, menjadi teman tidur Naruto, menjadi orang ketiga dan melukai Sakura yang statusnya sebagai pendamping legal Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tidak bisa lagi egois hanya karena hidupnya kini terisi oleh keberadaan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

.

.

.

Rumah kecil yang jauh dari keramaian kota berubah menjadi sepi. Bunga-bunga tak jadi memekarkan kelopaknya karena dinginnya suhu yang mendera. Rumah nampak lenggang dari biasanya, tidak ada mobil sedan yang biasanya terparkir bahkan garasinya pun kosong melompong. Sebuah koper digeret Hinata keluar, mantel bulu dan syal ungu melilit di leher untuk menjaga suhu tubuh. Kertas kecil digenggamnya, sebuah tiket pemberangkatan untuk ke Hokkaido kampung halaman mendiang sang Ibu sudah dikantongi Hinata.

Keyakinan untuk segerah pergi dibulatkan lagi oleh Hinata. Seminggu sejak pengakuannya untuk berpisah dengan Naruto membuat lelaki itu tak pernah berkunjung kemari, hanya mengirim suster untuk terkadang mengecek keadaannya. Hinata tak menyalahkannya, ini lebih baik daripada bertemu dengan seseorang yang ingin kau hindari. Mungkin bisa dibilang ia pengecut, terlalu takut untuk dicampakkan Naruto terlebih dahulu lalu memilih melarikan diri. Dirinya tahu bagaimana sakitnya rasa kehilangan dan oleh sebab itu ia tak mau lagi merasakan hal itu. Jadi Hinata memberanikan diri mencoba melangkah keluar sebelum dirinya yang didepak terlebih dahulu baik dari rumah ini maupun dari sisi Naruto. Bentuk kebersamaannya dengan Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata, itu hanya ilusi sesaat yang dapat menyesatkan.

Asap putih keluar ketika ia meniup udara ke kedua telapak tangannya yang digosok. Hanya menunggu beberapa menit lagi sebelum taksi yang ia pesan sampai di rumahnya. Rumah yang ia singgahi sejak setahun yang lalu bersama Naruto memang harus ditinggalkannya. Bisa jadi nanti Naruto menggunakan rumah ini untuk berlibur dengan Sakura, bahkan bisa jadi ranjang yang selalu mereka tiduri berdua akan digantikan oleh Sakura dan nantinya Naruto akan mempunyai keluarga kecil dengan anak-anak yang manis.

"Ya ampun kenapa denganku?" Air mata tanpa perintah turun mengikuti lekuk wajah pucat. Kedua tangan meremat mantel dekat dada yang sesak.

Terkadang Hinata mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan bersama dengan Naruto pada empat musim yang lalu. Meski jarang keluar namun mereka akan berbagi cerita di rungan tamu hangat, Naruto yang sibuk menyelesaikan laporannya dan dirinya yang akan membuatkan kopi susu. Di musim yang lain seperti musim semi mereka hanya keluar ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk dibuat piknik di bawah pohon pinus di taman rumah. Setiap seluk beluk rumah ini sudah penuh dengan kenangan mereka.

"Hiks, hiks kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu namun kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain Naruto-kun? Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu yang bahkan hanya kau jadikan sebagai teman tidur?" Naruto sekalipun tidak pernah mengatakan menyayangi atau mencintai dirinya, lelaki itu hanya datang ketika petang dan akan pulang ketika pagi menjelang. "Maaf kan Okaa-san sayang." Perut yang tertutup dielus pelan, seorang nyawa baru tengah tumbuh di dalam rahimnya. Hinata takut berterus terang, janin berumur tiga bulan itu ia biarkan tumbuh tanpa pernah ia beritahu keberadaanya kepada si ayah biologis.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan pagar, Hinata bergegas menarik kopernya, namun belum juga lima langkah seseorang keluar dari dalam taksi. Seorang perempuan cantik tinggi semampai dengan ciri rambut merah jambu dan mata seindah zamrud menghentikan pergerakan Hinata di tempat. Dirinya tak pernah tahu bahwa akan datang hari ketika Uzumaki Sakura datang menemuinya. Dan Hinata semakin tahu kenapa hati Naruto tak pernah berbelok untuknya, karena Sakura memang memancarkan musim semi hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Senang bertemu dengamu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Udara seolah menjauh, waktu seolah melambat. Hinata hampir ambruk jika saja ia tak berpegangan pada gagang koper yang sudah siap untuk digeret. Jangankan membalas ucapan Sakura, balas menatap mata hijau bak emeraldnya saja Hinata merasa tak mampu. Ia yakin kedatangan Sakura kesini pasti berhubungan dengan Naruto, bisa saja Sakura sudah tahu bahwa selama ini dirinya adalah selingkuhan dari Naruto. Rasanya dunia yang dipinjak oleh Hinata telah runtuh dan roboh. Mental untuk dicaci atau ditampar sudah Hinata kuatkan, dilihat dari sudut pandangan manapun dirinyalah yang menjadi terdakwa.

"Apa aku menakutimu, Hinata-san? Kau terlihat tertekan oleh kehadiranku."

"Ah, Ti-tidak umm Uzumaki-san."

Sakura mengamati wanita di depannya ini dengan seksama. Menurut dugaannya, Hinata kemungkinan akan pergi. "Bisa kita bicara di dalam? Udara di sini cukup dingin."

Kunci yang sejak tadi telah Hinata taruh di kotak pos harus kembali diambil. Rencananya ia berniat mengembalikan kunci itu melalui jasa pos hanya saja sekarang ada seorang tamu yang berkunjung di saat yang tidak tepat. "Silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san."

"Jangan terlalu formal dengan menyebut marga suamiku."

Hinata merasakan nyeri di ulu hati.

"Panggil saja Sakura." Tas jinjing dari bahan kulit ditaruh di atas meja, dirinya mengamati dekor ruang tamu mungil yang berbeda dengan rumahnya yang besar namun terlalu banyak ruang kosong. Hinata mengambilkan segelas air untuk tamunya lalu ikut duduk di sofa. Kedua tangannya saling merepat satu sama lain, ia tak tahu bagaimana percakapan pertama yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Apa kau yang selama setahun ini tinggal di sini dengan Naruto?"

Wajah semankin menunduk. Suara lirih mirip sapuan angin. "Iya."

"Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini Naruto berubah menjadi jarang di rumah. Kupikir memang pekerjaannya menumpuk semenjak ia menjadi pemimpin di rumah sakit. Ternyata dia selalu pulang ke sini setiap malam bukan?"

Lidah Hinata keluh untuk menjawab. Tuduhan gamblang itu terlalu mengenah sampai ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. "A-aku minta maaf Sakura-san. Ini semua salahku, maafkan telah mencintai suamimu Sakura-san."

Kedua manik putih kembali mengeluarkan air mata, sudah terlalu terlambat ia untuk meminta maaf. "Aku begitu mencintai Naruto-kun, mencintainya hingga gelap mata. Hiks– tapi, meskipun begitu Naruto-kun tidak akan melihat kepadaku. Hiks– ia tetap mencintai dirimu Sakura-san. Gomenne, gomen."

Sakura memandang iba pada wanita di depannya. "Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku sangat kecewa Hinata. Mengetahui kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian selama ini dibelakangku. Dan aku baru menyadari semuanya ketika aku menemukan ini." Sebuah kotak beludru biru diserahkan Sakura pada Hinata. "Naruto ingin melamarmu."

Kedua bola mata putih membeliak liar. Sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin berlian diberikan Sakura kepadanya. "Ti-tidak Sakura-san itu untuk mu. Mana mungkin benda itu diberikan untukku." Apa Naruto ingin mempermainkannya lagi, menikahinya hanya karena kasihan. Jangan bercanda!

Sakura memandang sendu pada Hinata. "Hah, mungkin aku harus menceritakan ini semua. Tentang masa lalu kami." Gelas minum diminum sampai habis setengah.

Mata emerald menerawang pada langit-langit, terlihat di kenangannya tiga anak yang selalu bermain bersama. "Dulu kami tiga bersahabat, aku, Naruto dan Sasuke. Kebersamaan kami membuat terbentuk sebuah cinta segitiga. Aku mencintai Sasuke dan Naruto mencintaiku." Sakura sedikit tertawa mengingatnya. "Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai kami kuliah. Pada akhirnya Sasuke berbalik mencintaiku, kami berpacaran. Naruto sendiri memberi selamat pada kami, ia tersenyum meski hatinya hancur dan ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikan kedokteran di sana.

Namun, sebuah kejadian buruk terjadi. Ternyata orang tua Sasuke akan menjodohkan Sasuke dengan wanita lain. Hal itu membuatku dan Sasuke bingung, kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana sampai kami nekat melakukan hal terlarang. Dan kau tahu Hinata, karena hal itu aku hamil anak Sasuke. Kami sudah berencana untuk melarikan diri tapi rupanya itu sudah diperhitungkan oleh orang tua Sasuke.

Mereka mengirim Sasuke ke luar negeri untuk menjadi pemimpin di salah satu cabang perusahaan dan menikah kannya dengan wanita yang telah ditentukan. Kau tahu perasaanku saat itu? Aku kebingunangan, aku ketakutan bahwa orang tuaku akan marah mengetahui anak mereka tengah mengandung di luar nikah. Dan saat itulah Naruto kembali datang ke Jepang, ia mengetahui semuanya. Mengambil tanggung jawab yang tidak seharusnya ia pikul. Ia menikahiku, memberi calon anakku nama marga agar tidak ada yang menjelekkannya nanti."

Semua kejadian lalu itu terasa pahit bagi Sakura, getirnya sampai membuat matanya basah. Rasa bersalah pada Naruto tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Rasa hancurnya ditinggal Sasuke tidak dapat ditutupi. "Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, bayiku tidak dapat bertahan. Aku yang terlalu stress membuatku keguguran. Harta yang dititipkan Sasuke padaku harus pergi tanpa sempat mengetahui indahnya dunia. Aku sudah tidak punya hal membuatku pantas merasa hidup, namun Naruto selalu menjagaku meski cintanya tak pernah bisa aku balas. Lalu kami memulai kehidupan kami, bukan sebagai suami istri melainkan sebagai sahabat. Aku tahu bahwa aku selalu menyakitinya dan aku selalu berharap Naruto dapat menemukan wanita lain yang ia cintai." Kedua tangan Hinata ditangkup oleh Sakura, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa ia beruntung bisa melihat Hinata.

"Pada akhirnya aku bisa melihat perubahan Naruto padaku. Kasus korban kecelakaan yang ia tangani sedikit demi sedikit mengubahnya dari yang hanya terpaku padaku mulai memperhatikan orang lain. Ia begitu antusias untuk bisa menyembuhkan trauma gadis itu, mencoba mendekatinya, menjadi temannya sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada gadis itu." Sakura terkekeh, ia sendiri terkejut bagaimana kelemotan sahabat kuningnya itu untuk menyadari perasaanya sendiri. "Hinata, jika aku berkata bahwa Naruto mencintaimu apa kau percaya?"

Hinata melepas genggaman tangan Sakura. Ia bingung untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Apa arti dari itu semua? Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat bagaiamana Naruto selalu mencintai Sakura, menempatkan wanita itu diurutan pertama. Perasaan senang ia tekan seminimum mungkin. Hinata tidak ingin lagi merasakan pahitnya ditingalkan. "Naruto-kun mencintaimu Sakura-san. Aku bisa melihatnya sendiri dan aku tidak akan mungkin sanggup untuk merusak itu semua. To-tolong jangan membuatku semakin berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuraih."

"Aku tahu dan sangat kenal Naruto, cintanya padaku hanya sebuah obsesi. Dan dengan dirimu, aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari Naruto yang menjadi seseorang yang jujur dengan perasaanya–"

Pintu yang tertutup terbuka secara tiba-tiba, sosok lelaki berambut kuning berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Andai ban mobilnya tidak bocor di tengah jalan pasti ia sudah sampai di sini lebih cepat daripada Sakura yang kini menatapanya jahil. Sedikit bersyukur karena ia bertemu dengan sahabat lama yang satu tujuan dengannya. "Oh, kupikir Sasuke sudah menjemputku. Aku kembali dulu. Selesaikan urusan kalian jaa." Dengan santai Sakura pergi begitu saja. Seseorang berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam yang datang bersama Naruto seolah menanti Sakura datang.

Dua orang yang saling membohongi diri sendiri kini duduk pada ruangan yang sama, saling berhadapan meski Hinata sering mengalihkan pandangan dari dua manik biru yang memburu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau bicarakan dengan Sakura, tapi Hinata. Kau harusnya tahu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku." Pinggang ramping Hinata ditarik mendekat, tubuh kecil itu sepenuhnya telah terperangkap pada pelukan Naruto. "Maafkan aku, aku memang terlalu bodoh. Terlalu berpikir banyak untuk mengambil tindakan, bahkan untuk menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu aku sampai membuatmu terus menangis dalam diam." Wajah Hinata dikecup mesra, kening, pipi, mata, hidung dang terakhir bibir merah dilumat intens.

Ciuman itu terputus meski benang saliva masih bertaut. "Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Cincin dalam bludru yang sempat dibawa oleh Sakura sudah berada dalam tangannya. Cincin dengan hiasan berlian yang mengelilingi sebuah mutiara itu membuat kedua bola mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura-san?"

Tengkuk belakang digaruk meski tak gatal. "Umm, sebenarnya kami telah bercerai sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Si teme-Sasuke kekasih Sakura sudah kembali jadi kupikir bahwa memang sudah berakhir tugasku untuk menjaga Sakura hehehe." Cengiran lebar itu tetap sama milik Naruto. "Mereka telah melalui banyak hal yang memisahkan cinta mereka, namun pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali dan ya, aku juga telah memutuskan untuk bisa hidup bahagia bersamamu Hinata."

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak datang selama seminggu ini? Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa Naruto-kun tidak memperdulikan aku lagi." Hinata sedikit terisak. Kemeja Naruto diremas sampai membentuk lipitan kusut.

Kepala Hinata dielus pelan. "Maaf ya. Aku hanya patah hati setelah orang yang kucintai menginginkan berpisah dariku. Dan aku perlu berterima kasih pada Sakura karena pukulannya berhasil menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak turun ke perut yang tertutup. "Apalagi ada sebuah kehidupan yang tumbuh di sini." Naruto duduk merendah, membuka baju yang menghalangi lalu mencium perut mulus Hinata yang sedikit mengembung.

Hinata terkejut, tak pernah sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Naruto akan menyadarinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku bahkan tidak memberitahumu."

Naruto gemas sekali dengan Hinata, ingin mencubit hidung mancung itu. "Insting seorang calon Ayah tidak pernah salah Hinata. Apalagi aku adalah seorang dokter, selain itu -" Naruto bingung mencari kata-kata, yang ada malah semburat di wajah yang semakin memekat " Err-saat kita 'melakukannya' aku sengaja mengeluarkannya di dalam tanpa pengaman." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Ingin sekali ia menutup wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat.

"Jadi," Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Hinata, mau kah kau menikah denganku?" Pancaran mata serius itu menghapus semua keraguan Hinata. Jari manisnya digenggam oleh Naruto lalu dipasangkan cincin melingkar yang akan menjadi bukti bahwa ia telah mengikatkan hatinya untuk Hinata seorang. Naruto berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Hinata dan mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa. "Kau tidak akan pergi kan? Kau akan tetap di sisiku, Hinata. Aku mencintamu."

Hinata tidak pernah menyangkah bahwa hari dimana Naruto mengungkapkan rasa cinta padanya akan datang. Dulu ia berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak akan mencintainya, itu hanya ilusi belaka. Namun, sekarang Hinata bisa yakin dan berani untuk mengatakan bahwa. "Naruto-kun aku mencintaimu juga." Kemeja ditarik ke depan oleh kedua kepalan tangan kecil. Bibir yang lebih mungil mencuri start terlebih dulu. Naruto tak ingin kala, lidahnya ikutan aktif bergerak. Mencari dan menari dengan lidah lain yang menanti.

"Oi Naruto kau bisa membunuh Hinata jika terus menciumnya seperti itu." Pintu yang tetap terbuka membuat ciuman panas mereka dilihat oleh Sakura yang masih belum pergi juga.

"Ck, kau memang bodoh dobe." Lelaki yang memeluk pinggang Sakura ikutan bersuara. "Ayo Sakura kita pergi."

Naruto geram, ia mengusir ke dua sahabatnya agar tidak mengganggu. "Cepat pergi sana. Oh ya Sakura, kau harus berhati-hati karena si teme tadi kulihat dia membeli beberapa barang mencurigakan di apotek sewaktu ke sini." Pintu rumah segerah ditutup, Naruto tak ingin waktunya terbuang percuma hanya untuk menggoda dua sahabatnya yang akhirnya kembali bersama.

Warna merah pekat masih menghiasi pipi pualam Hinata, mata sendu yang sedikit terbuka dan napas panas yang teratur semua itu adalah godaan yang tidak bisa Naruto tampik sedikitpun. "Kupikir tidak salahnya untuk masuk ke kamar sekarang juga." Lengan kokoh langsung menggendong Hinata. Leher Naruto reflek dipeluk erat. Koper yang sudah berisi banyak pakaian dan barang dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Dalam hati mereka berdua berjanji untuk tidak akan melepaskan diri satu sama lain, akan memintal benang-benang cinta dan kasih untuk merajut kehidupan yang lebih indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **RnR**

 **Terima kasih atas review serta saran yang telah readers berikan. Setelah saya baca ulang memang banyak typos yang bertebaran kayak debu. Its so irrated! Haha. Tapi terima kasih udh mau koreksi author :)**

 **Oh ya, sedangkan fanfic lainnya seperti DL sepertinya harus mengalami perombakan karena alurnya sudah mulai mengabur dari otak saya. Hontouni gomen minna-_- Mungkin hanya itu salam penutup dari saya.**

 _ **See you in next story**_

 _ **Atharu_u**_


End file.
